Made of Love
by The Shipping Cap'n
Summary: (alternate happenings from "The Answer") Ruby and Sapphire are both frazzled after the events at Blue Diamond's court and now face life in the unknown world of Earth but hey- they're there together right?
Sapphire's hands skimmed over her broad shoulders, causing the small ruby to blush and shiver.

"Ruby, come here." Sapphire cooed, pulling her forwards by her shoulders and stopping. Just short of kissing the other gem.

"Sa-S-apphire I-"Ruby stammered, breathing quickly as their mouths neared.

It had been so long. Too long. Since they had had this kind of time alone together.

Sapphire had been meditating for many hours as of late. Trying her hardest to see the future beyond what Ruby's actions had caused. It was hard for her, being on the run like this when she once led a life of an aristocrat. She had known her life's course from the moment she had discovered her gift of future vision… But now?

She watched, eye hidden behind her bangs as Ruby's blush darkened. She didn't know what life had in store for her. But this? This… _Fusion_ …. This new life…. This was the only future she could rightly see as the one she wanted. For better or worse.

Ruby was also in deep thought as they gazed at one another, mouths a part by only a hair.

She had also known what she was before all this. She was a soldier, a common one at that. There were hundreds of Rubies, and she had not lied in the slightest when she had shared that with Sapphire.

Sapphire however… She was different… She was…. _Special_ …

"Why." Ruby said suddenly, pulling away slightly from the other short gem.

"Why? Why what?" Sapphire questioned simply, looking at her with a confused frown.

"Why would you choose _this_? _Me_?" Ruby questioned, face burning as she struggled to say what she felt without exploding. Though it was from embarrassment she felt frustration, not really any anger. Especially not at her "laughy Sapphy."

Sapphire smiled a warm and understanding smile. Yes it had been hard for her to leave her life behind. She had once found happiness and security in being so sure of her future, her fate. But now, even on the run and denounced of all statuses… She couldn't be happier at this new, strange way of living.

"Because I love you." Sapphire said at last, the words coming easily to her.

Ruby shrank back a little, eyes wide and a full on flaming blush covering her already red features.

Sapphire reeled back a bit as well, unsure of what Ruby was thinking.

 _Did I overwhelm her? Perhaps it was presumptuous of me to say such things and just expect them to go well….. Oh dear….._

"Ruby." Sapphire began, ready to apologize for her sudden declaration. When Ruby kissed her gem.

She held the appendage tenderly. Her much larger hands almost covering the small thing as she cupped it to her face with the almost reverent gesture.

"They said Blue Diamond was pretty special… But you're _way_ more special to me than _her_ …. Than _any_ Diamond… You are _my_ Diamond Sapphire…" She said, face still a fiery crimson. It was a wonder that she hadn't set the ground on fire yet with her declaration.

"Sapphire's own face heated up at that, a large star glittering in her eye as she moved her bangs away with her free hand. Moving the small palm to cover her open mouth as Ruby finished.

"R-Ruby…. Do you….. Do you really mean that?" She asked, fighting off shivers as Ruby kissed up her sensitive gem and to her wrist.

"Of course I do Sapphire. You're the only thing I care about… The only thing that I want… In the whole universe…." She murmured, kissing now with determination up the blue gem's arm.

"Oh… Oh Ruby…" Sapphire whimpered, a moan fighting against her heartfelt tears as she all but swooned at the sensations. The sensation of love, of uncertainty, of life with this wonderful companion she had found.

That fate had given her.

It was almost too much.

Almost.

"Sapph….. I just wanna make you happy, I just want to see you smile…. Forever…." Ruby whispered, startling the flustered future teller as she realized Ruby had kissed up to her neck.

Now Ruby's face was pressed against her throat. Her face almost hidden from view by Sapphires long, powder blue hair. She kissed her softly even then. As if afraid she would hurt the sweet gem. She trailed her mouth upwards, paying special attention to the back of her ear. Softly nibbling the shell as she peppered small kisses here and there, breath hot on Sapphire's icy skin.

"Ruby." Sapphire moaned, with a wavering, but sure voice as she pushed the red gem off of her gently.

"S-Sapphire?! I-I'm sorry, I was being-"Ruby started, blush back and hotter than ever as she tried to distance herself in vain. Sapphire's grip on her arms was stronger than it looked and she found her still dilated pupils meeting the blown open one of Sapphire's.

"Ruby, fuse with me." Sapphire begged, trying to sound demanding but failing as the words tumbled out in a flustered breath. A moan following pleadingly of its own accord afterwards.

Ruby's mouth was on hers in an instant. The request something that Ruby herself had been dreaming of more and more as of late.

Their forms started to shift and meld as she lifted Sapphire up, both laughing giddily and kissing as they twirled around.

Soon Garnet stood on shaky legs. Red and blue hair wild and nearly formless as it seemed to float around her head in a large, soft poof. The rest of her body was still oddly colored and proportioned, but she found nothing but comfort in this intimate moment. Content with being herself.

"Ruby…. Sapphire… Me….." She whispered, hugging her broad shoulders tightly, gems pressed hard into the soft skin she felt there. She whirled around, wobbly as ever but happy as could be as she let out a loud laugh. She loved how her voice sounded, a perfect mix of her two component's tones as she tested it out. Garnet sang. She laughed. She cried. She yelled. She whispered.

"It all sounds so beautiful!" She cried giddily, kicking through the flowers that grew unkempt on the forested grounds of the Earth. She found a stream, trickling beneath some large trees. And she looked with happy, wide eyes at her reflection.

She touched her lips, thick and full… Definitely Sapphire's.

She brushed her hands like an excited child through her full, bubbly hair. The poofs Sapphire's, the shape slightly Ruby's…. The colors odd but she had time to work on it she supposed…..

" _She_ …. _Her_ … _Me_ …. _I_ … _I_ AM _GARNET_!" She screamed aloud. Ecstatic voice echoing without care through the forest, through all of Earth for all she cared as she jumped up. Her legs wobbled as she danced around more. Trying different moves and letting out happy cries all the while as she moved.

It had been so long since they fused. So long since they had felt this happiness…. Though simply being together was amazing… Nothing, absolutely _nothing_ compared to _this_ ….

To truly _being_.

" _Me_." Garnet whispered one last time, laying down on the soft grass and staring up at the sky. A peaceful sleep overtaking her as she grinned. Her third eye playing an oddly familiar tune in her head as she fell into slumber. The yet to be sung song playing in the background of her dreams.

 _I am made of love_

 _And it's stronger than you_


End file.
